


Head over Heels

by KisakumaMustang



Series: Quentin and Loki [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Good Guy Quentin Beck, Other, people are mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisakumaMustang/pseuds/KisakumaMustang
Summary: Loki didn't think, they would ever find a date mate until the day, they ran into Quentin Beck. Their first date turns out to be harder than expected.





	Head over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> People apparently are sleeping on the fact, that Quentin and Loki would be great together! I can't let it stay that way. Enjoy reading about this two jerks. This fic will probably get more than this one part. I hope you like it. Let me know.

“Loki's been smiling like this all day! It's creepy! Make them stop, please.”, Tony whined. The Avengers were scattered in the large living room of Avengers Tower. He wrapped himself into the blanket he just grabbed from the end of the couch, looking like a burrito. You could see three different moods in the room. Natasha and Clint were playing UNO at the table, snorting about Tony's unease about the god of mischief smiling, Steve and Bruce just looked confused and Stephen didn't even listen to him and continued to read the book, he was holding. He was right though. Loki had been smiling the whole day but this smile was completely different from the other times, they were smiling. Normally, the smile would let a chill run down their spines but not today. Loki looked really happy. Clint turned away from the card game that was missing all the reverse cards.

“Mind telling us what the hell makes you smile like this?”, he asked. He got Loki's attention, the smile on their lips not even fading as it would usually do.

“Something great happened to me today.”, Loki simply answered. Hela and Thor entered the room when Nat guessed, what could've happened.

“Did your father die?”

Hela started laughing, slapping her hand on Thor's back, who looked irritated by that question. Thor seemed to be the only family member, Odin was actually important to. Loki shook their head but kept smiling.

“You have three chances. I dare you.”

And so the first time, chaos took over the living room that evening.

“Please, don't tell me, you conquered New York.”, Stephen said sarcastically, without looking up from his book. Steve actually looked worried. Someone should explain to him, what sarcasm means. Tony asked, if the white house blew up today but that was the wrong answer as well. Loki kept complain about America's politicians. The team never said anything against it, agreed on many points actually. Silence took over the room, the Avengers running out of guesses. Thor gasped after a few seconds of silence. His eyes lit up.

“You've found a Date Mate!”, he almost yelled. Loki's smile grew even wider, nodding to confirm. The burrito that was Tony fell off the couch. Stephen looked up from his book the first time that evening. A smile showed on his lips. Nat and Clint put down the cards, smiling as well. Loki had talked to them a lot about it, worrying about the future. The Avengers bonded with Loki the past two years, they were living together. And there was no single soul in the room, that wasn't happy for Loki. Everyone deserved happiness after all. Hela embraced her sibling in a tight hug, Thor crushing both of them with his arms wrapped around them.

“How? How did you meet them.”, Hela asked exited. Loki kept on smiling contently.

Loki glanced down on the phone, Tony gave to the Asgardians.

“Hurry home. Food will be ready soon.” Hela had send many texts and called multiple times but Loki didn't hear it. They were in New Yorks library for hours now. Loki carried five books in their arms straight towards the librarian to lend them when Loki crashed into somebody. Both of them landed on the floor, Loki's books scattered on the floor. The person, Loki crashed into reacted first and began to collect all the books and standing up. The librarian, a surprisingly young woman, walked up to the two people, still sitting on the floor.

“Is everything alright here?”, she asked the man in front of Loki. Said man looked up to her before looking back to Loki.

“Yeah, everything's fine, he just dropped his books.” The woman smiled and nodded before she got back to her actual workplace. The man stood up and smoothed his shirt with his free hand. He balanced Loki's five books with the other hand and clamped two additional books under his arm.

“Actually, I use they and them pronouns.”, Loki said, a lot quieter than they would usually be. The man's eyes grew wider.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to offend you or anything!”, he said and held out his hand to help Loki. He grabbed the hand and was yanked back on their feet.

“It's okay. You couldn't have known.”, Loki answered. The man's facial features relaxed in an instant. He handed the books back to Loki. He glanced down on the one that lay on top of the stack.

“The Apocalypse? I love that literature.”, he said, obviously holding back laughter. Loki looked the man over completely, just to notice that he was actually really handsome. He wore a pair of glasses that really were perfectly showing off his eyes. His eyes, as blue as the ocean, trying to hide behind the glasses. His beard looked like he hasn't been shaving for a few weeks but on purpose. It looked too clean to be a beard that was just forgotten between stress. His hair was well cared for but still looked a little bit messy.

“Handsome bitch.”, Loki thought. Or maybe they didn't. Maybe they said it out loud. They couldn't be exactly sure until a smirk grew in the man's face.

“What?”, he asked. Loki hastily shook their head. They remembered Hela's countless texts and calls. They probably should get going and hope to never meet that man again, so they wouldn't have to think of this embarrassment ever again.

“Listen, this may sound crazy, but would do you think of-”, the man started, before Loki could run away because that actually was their plan after what they just said. But what could he possibly be crazier than what Loki had said out lout just a few moments before?

“Going out to get dinner with me sometimes?”, he finished.

Loki's heart started to hammer against their rib cage and they felt heat rising up to their cheeks. They wouldn't have thought, that any earthling would ask them out. They all still knew Loki as the god, who destroyed New York in 2012 with a giant army of aliens and they wouldn't recover from that. Loki figured, they wouldn't even try to so they didn't expect anything from them.

“I don't even know your name yet.”, Loki answered. The man slapped his free hand in his face and let out a deep groan but when his face was to be seen again, a smile lit up his face.

“Quentin Beck my name. So what do you say? This may seem way too fast but I'm willing to try.”

“Avengers Tower. I can't believe it!” Loki was filled with confusion, the second time today. There were human beings, that didn't know, where Loki lived? A waitress stopped by at their table. Loki felt the judging looks, that she threw into their direction.

“May I ask what you want to drink?”, she asked, not daring to look at someone else than Loki as if she needed to make sure, they wouldn't start to kill the guests. They ordered a bottle of wine with two glasses. The waitress nodded and hurried to get distance between her and Loki. They were used to that kind of reaction from humans but still, Loki felt a little sting in their chest, when the waitress shot glances towards them.

“How come, you didn't know that?”, Loki asked Quentin. Quentin's eyes shot up to meet Loki's. A weird feeling spread in their stomach, looking into his eyes. Loki never felt that way before but it felt good. It made the corner of their lips go up a bit.

“Well, I've seen you the first time in my life today. And I've never heard the name Loki before.”, he answered. He really didn't know, no doubt about it but how was that even possible? Every human, they've met since back then, knew who they were and what they had done. Not that Loki wanted him to know. It was refreshing to know, that people that didn't know them still existed. But at the same time, Loki felt anxious. He would most definitely leave if he would tell him, right? Why should he stay with someone who tried to conquer earth?

“What did you do too live there? Do you have superpowers or something?”, Quentin asked. His eyes lit up. The thought of knowing someone with superpowers seemed to be exiting for him. Loki nodded slightly, the smile fading from their lips.

“Yeah, that's it.” That wasn't even a lie but it wasn't the full truth as well. He would definitely find out about them. If not today, then in the next few days. Their name was all over the internet. The thought, that this would be their first and only date crushed Loki from the inside. Loki liked Quentin, really liked him. But when Loki started to like someone, something bad happened shortly after. They liked Angrboda as well, loved her even but Odin didn't approve of it. It didn't take them long, until they gave birth to their first child. A child that Odin took away from them. And after that, nothing has gone right until Loki's loved one was banished. And now they sat in front of a man, he really liked that would soon find out, Loki killed countless people. Loki was lost in depressing thoughts. It was only a matter of time until Quentin took notice of Loki's falling mood. He looked at them, worry clearly in his eyes.

“Is everything okay?”, he asked. Loki nodded. The worry didn't vanish from Quentin's eyes. He knew, they were lying. He knew that something was wrong.

“We can blow it if you changed your mind.” It hurt him to say that but he wouldn't dare to force Loki to stay here. They shook their head and cracked a smile. A man walked past their table but stopped abrupt. He slowly turned back to them.

“What are you doing here?”, he asked, looking at Loki. Loki felt a lump form in his throat. Quentin would learn about 2012 today. They didn't even get something to drink yet, they didn't even start to properly learn to know each other. It wasn't hard to see that Quentin was confused. He didn't know what could possibly be wrong and Loki would like it to stay that way but they feared, that wish wouldn't come true.

“You're still here, after all you've done?”, the man asked furiously. Quentin stirred. What did that man mean? Loki didn't know how to respond. Should they just leave? No, that wouldn't be fair. It was still tempting to just leave though. They didn't want to see Quentin's face filled with horror.

“My wife was shot by one of those damn aliens you brought here.”, the man said now.

Loki jumped when Quentin shot out of his chair withing seconds and turned to face the man.

“Would you please leave, Sir? We wish to stay alone.”, he said, keeping his voice down. He didn't want to get the attention of all the guests in this restaurant, even if it was already to late for that, Loki figured. The man growled deeply but eventually turned away and left. Quentin sat back down with a sigh. When their eyes met again, he smiled at Loki. But it didn't look forced at all. When Loki didn't say anything, Quentin knew he would have to break the silence fast because if he wouldn't, they wouldn't talk to each other the rest of the evening.

“I don't know, what he meant, but I don't care. It's in the past, right?” Loki felt that weird feeling again and it felt even better than the first time, they felt it this evening. The waitress finally arrived with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Loki just had to set one foot into the living room to be surrounded by their siblings. They already figured out how the date went. It wasn't hard to guess when Loki came home with the brightest smile on their lips, they ever showed. But still, Hela asked.

“How did it go?” Loki pushed both of them away to get out of the elevator. The door closed behind them and they made their way over to the big couch that was standing in the middle of the room. Loki turned to see their siblings still standing next to the elevator door.

“I'll see him again the day after tomorrow.”


End file.
